Destinys Cruelty
by dacaz5
Summary: The Master and Rose Tyler meet and unexpected events follow
1. Prelude

Prelude

Bang a gunshot is fired. Lucy Saxon has just shot the master, The Master drops to the ground "I've got you" says the Doctor as he catches the master in his arms.

The Master winces in pain and says "always the women" "I didn't see her" replies the Doctor.

Jack takes the gun off Lucy "Dying in your arms" says the Master, "happy now?" "You're not dying don't be stupid it's only a bullet" replies the Doctor "just regenerate."

"No" says the Master, "One little bullet come on" says the Doctor "I guess you don't know me so well," says the Master "I refuse."

"Regenerate, just regenerate, please PLEASE, regenerate" pleads the Doctor "come on" "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" says the Master.

"But you've got to! Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons, remember the Axons? And the Daleks, says the Doctor "We're the only two left. REGENERATE!"

"How about that? I win" remarks the Master "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?" The Master's eyes close

Everything goes white


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1 – Lost

A man wakes up lying on a grassy field, he has no idea where he is or who he is, He stands up and looks around.

There is a road a few feet away from him; He sees a small shop across the road.

He walks inside the shop and looks in one of the mirrors on a sunglasses cabinet; He is wearing a white shirt with another dark grey shirt over the top with a brown suit jacket.

He checked his jacket pocket and found a drivers license with his picture on it and the name, Harry Sacson on it.

"That must be my name" Harry says to himself. He turned around to leave but realised that he doesn't have any where to go.

He searched his pockets and found a piece of paper on it that reads 2.00pm, Roald Dahl Plass.

Harry walked up to the counter "Can I get directions to Roald Dahl Pass?" he asked the shop keeper.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

When Harry got to Roald Dahl Pass he found out that it was already 2.15pm so he quickly looked around to see if anyone was waiting.

Then someone bumped into him, she was a pretty, young blonde girl, she was talking on the phone to someone.

"Sorry" she said to Harry then continued on the phone "no he hasn't shown, I don't understand he said he would be here."

"Um excuse me miss" said Harry, she turned and looked at him, and "are you supposed to be meeting a man named Harry Sacson here?" he continued.

"Yes, why are you him?" she asked. "No, I mean yes, I mean I think so...Yes I am" he replied.

She looked at him inquisitively then said "My name is Rose Tyler, I work with Torchwood, does that help?"

Torchwood, that seemed to ring a bell to Harry.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

Chapter 3 – Questions

Harry had followed Rose to the small coffee shop she had invited him to, so they could discuss things.

They sat down at a table and ordered there coffees, then Rose turned to Harry and said "are you Harry Sacson?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said "I don't know" when Rose looked at him oddly again he continued "about half an hour ago I woke up on the ground and had no idea who I was, where I was or what I was doing their"

"Do you remember who I am?" asked Rose, Harry shook his head. "We spoke on the phone about two hours ago" she continued "You said that you needed my and Torchwoods help." Harry started to think, he seemed to recognize the word Torchwood from somewhere. "What is Torchwood?" he asked

"Torchwood is separate from the _**government**_, _**outside**_ the police, beyond the United Nations; it tracks down alien life on earth" Rose answered. "You hunt aliens?" Harry asked, surprised. "More like catch" Rose replied. "What would I have to tell you?" Harry asked "That's what I want to know" said Rose.

Rose thought for a moment then looked out the window at Roald Dahl Pass then said "Let me introduce you to the team" she said.


	5. Chapter 4: Torchwood

Chapter 4 – Torchwood

Harry and Rose walked out of the coffee shop and started walking towards a specific part of the walkway. When Rose stepped onto one part of the walkway Harry thought he couldn't see her any more for a second. Then she said "Come on" and pulled him onto the same spot she was standing on.

Then the floor beneath them started to lower, Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but for some reason no one seemed to. "Don't worry" Rose said "nobody can see us," "Why?" he asked. "Oh let's take the mystery out of everything, they just can't ok, it's complicated" Rose answered.

Harry looked around they were in a big room with something like a big metal pipe sticking out of the middle of the floor, the entire place looked quite futuristic. "Didn't feel like using the front door Rose?" said a women as she approached them "oh hello you must be Harry" she said when she saw Harry.

"Of course you know who he is you've been studying his files for the past few weeks, I think she's got a crush on ya mate" said a man as he walked around the corner. "Shut up" the girl said to him. "Let me introduce to you Michael and Katherine" Rose said to Harry. "Kate" said Katherine "Nobody but my parents call me Katherine."

"And that's Kyle" said Rose as another man walked up from some stairs. "That's Doctor Kyle" he said to Harry as they shook hands. "So what do you all do?" Harry asked looking around at them all. "Well you already know that Kyle's a doctor, Kate's an IT genius," Kate blushed "and Michaels the..." "Slave" interrupted Kyle, "he gets the coffees and pizza for us."

"I was going to say support, because he also helps us with everything that we do, doesn't he?" Kate and Kyle nodded. Michael looked a bit embarrassed. "And what do you do?" Harry asked Rose "I'm the leader" she replied "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," she smiled a sad smile as if she was thinking of something else.


End file.
